


Hands Under The Sand

by Everyoneisheretoday5



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, beach stuff, hand holding, thats all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyoneisheretoday5/pseuds/Everyoneisheretoday5
Summary: Hinata takes a break on the beach, and Komaeda joins him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 114





	Hands Under The Sand

Hinata sat on the beach, wind blowing through his short spiky hair. He didn't like the way sand got everywhere, in his socks, in his shirt, underneath his collar… but it was a place where he could think. Nothing to remind him of death and destruction and Monokuma to see here. 

The wind is actually quite cold, although the sand is warm. Hinata buried his hand in it, digging into the small particles. 

He heard footsteps behind him, and quickly looked behind him, fear rising in his chest. 

But it’s just him. 

“Hello Hinata.”

“Hello Komaeda.” 

He sat down besides him, as the hair whipped his fluffy white hair back. It’s almost majestic. Hajime had always wondered how it stood up like that, it was almost like felt… except not of course. It only looked like that, in reality it was just hair that stood straight up and to the side in clumps of sorts. 

It looked soft. 

“Hinata, where are your hands?” Komaeda said, just a hint of teasing in his voice. Hinata allowed himself the smallest of smiles and pulled his hands out from beneath the sand.

“Right here of course. I kept them under the sand to keep them warm, it’s getting sort of cold out,” he replied. Komaeda looked thoughtful for a second, furrowing his brow and looking out at the sea, then decided to turn back towards Hinata. 

“Here.” 

Komaeda held both of his hands out, palms up, and Hinata looked at him in confusion. 

“What do you want me to-“

Komaeda smiled, genuinely and without the slightest hint of something crazy, and chuckled. “The sand can only do so much Y’know. If you’re going to be out here for a time, it’s going to get cold and besides, there will be grit underneath your fingernails.” 

“And?...” Hinata questioned, still not understanding what Komaeda was getting at. He knew all that. Once the temperature dropped enough that the sand was no longer a source of warmth, he was planning to go back to his cabin. 

“Despite my frail appearance, I actually have quite the high body temperature.. If you like, I could hold your hands for you to keep them warm, Hinata. If you’re comfortable with that of course.”

Hinata thought it over for a couple seconds, staring at Komaeda’s pale and bony outstretched hands. This kind of physical touch was unusual for him. He wasn’t a very touchy person after all. And holding hands was rather intimate he supposed.

But he was always wondering about Komaeda. So why not find out what his hands felt like? It couldn’t hurt. 

“Okay.” 

Hinata gently put his hands on top of Komaeda’s, and Komaeda held them, thumbs rubbing circles into his palms. He was right, his hands were quite warm, and Hinata found himself content to sit there and stare at him. At Koemada’s jacket, at his face, at his hands, at his hair. 

“Funny how soft yours are, Hinata. I’m taking it you don’t do much physical work?” 

“Ha, no I don’t,” Hinata admitted, smiling to himself. “I’m mostly a schoolboy, the roughest thing my hands have held is a chewed-up pencil.” 

He paused for a moment, gently curling his fingers around Komaeda’s thumbs to stop them from moving. 

“Despite their appearance, yours are actually quite soft too. No callouses. There’s just not that much… meat on the bone?” 

Komaeda giggled, and lifted both of their hands up, intertwining their fingers together. “I suppose not, Hinata. I think it’s largely due to my medical problems, but then again, I could just be scrawny.” 

“Perhaps…” Hinata replied softly, spacing out. He squeezed Komada’s hands, and Komaeda squeezed back, a gentle smile on his face. 

“So… is my word true? Are your hands warmed?” 

“Yes… you could be a human heater! Well, not really, but yes, you’re warm,” Hinata allowed himself to smile for real, and felt some kind of fond feeling in his chest. 

They stayed there in comfortable silence for a couple seconds, before Komaeda’s head jerked up, and he looked back towards the sea, seeing that the sun had set and the last of it’s rays were barely reaching over the horizon. 

“Oh! Hinata, we should probably head back.” 

He let go of his hands and stood up, brushing the sand off his jacket. Hinata felt some kind of disappointment, as the warmth left him.

“W-wait!” Hinata stood up as well, and shyly offered out his hand again. Komaeda looked at him in confusion. 

“Could we keep… doing this?” He asked. Koemada smiled and nodded, taking Hinata’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers again. 

They then walked off to their respective cabins, hand in hand. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I really like holding hands with people... Pffft.


End file.
